Taro Mizuki New Student
by advisory177
Summary: Taro Mizuki, a new student with a powerful alice enters the academy. His character, motives, and personality are all a mystery. What does he want? And how did he get so strong? OC.
1. Chapter 1: Taro Mizuki

**Gakuen Alice**

Taro Mizuki, the young boy of eleven years old, slowly stepped past the big gates in front of him. He looked around at the huge academy, staring in wonder of everything around him. _This school really is quite huge, isn't it?_ After examining everything around him, he slowly stepped forward on the soft, green grass. _Plenty of running space, I see. _He looked at his Alice control bracelet, given to him by the Mr. Jinno who he met the previous day. _Your Alice is very powerful one, may even be considered dangerous had it not been for…ugh…your experience. Still take this bracelet as a precaution!_ Taro wondered what the teacher had hiding, and why he wanted to give him that bracelet. If they feared his power so much, why even accept him? And a bracelet only wanted his Alice to come out even more. He heard an odd bell ringing, and saw many students scurry into different directions. Smirking to himself, he realized he was about to meet his new classmates.

Natsume Hyuuga was trying to enjoy a peaceful nap, until he heard a loud and familiar voice.

"Natsume! You're gonna be late for homeroom!" yelled Mikan Sakura, the happy go lucky student who enrolled half a year ago.

"I'll go when I want to apples, so stop pestering me," retorted a lazy Natsume.

"Hey! You are such a pervert!" screamed Mikan, her face reddening.

"You shouldn't skip around like that, should you?"

"You were the one who looked! Ohh, I hate you!" Mikan stopped off.

Natsume carelessly sighed and shifted up of the ground. He picked up his comic and stowed it away. Noticing Ruka wasn't present; he guessed that Ruka was probably waiting for him at the class. He stepped lazily towards the classroom direction, when he noticed something odd. He scanned the vicinity, and noticed an odd boy leaning against a far away tree.

The boy's hair was oddly grey, and he stood against the tree like he owned it. He was wearing a brand new elementary uniform, and he had a control bracelet on his wrist. The most shocking thing about this boy was his face. His eyes seemed to be glowering, both an odd shade of green. His smirk looked both taunting and dark together, and he had the appearance of one fearsome person looking forward to something gruesome.

Natsume did not realize it, but he himself was staring open mouthed at this person, shocked at what his eyes were telling him. The boy laughed at Natsume's expression, and merely walked onwards. Natsume recovered after a split second. _What happened? Why did that guy surprise me so much? Oh no…don't tell me…_Natsume came to horrible realization that the boy's eyes had the same look as Persona's, and it was the recognizable features that got him. He hurried to his next class, wondering who he just saw.

Upon arriving at the door, he met Ruka, and together they were greeted by the usual fan club. He took his seat next to Mikan after narrowly avoiding Sumire, and ignored Mikan's comments about him being late. Narumi then stood up and brought the attention of the class.

"Hello everyone, I am happy to introduce you all to our new student! Taro Mizuki!" Narumi said while beaming. On his words, a young boy walked in the room with a happy smile on his face. Natsume looked at him, and suddenly his eyes widened with shock.

"Pleased to meet you!" said the new student, happily introducing himself to the close. His green eyes were now sparkling, and his gray hair was neatly combed. He looked very pleasant and a bit handsome too. Mikan eyed the boy happily and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura! I used to be the new student before you! I have the nullification Alice and I'm a one star!" Mikan watched as other student also introduced themselves and their Alice's. After they all had finished, Taro looked around everyone with his welcoming eyes and a fixed smile. Mikan greeted Taro with her own warm smile as his eyes passed over her, but only a split second after that, Mikan noticed Taro's eyes change. They started…glowering? Maybe glower wasn't accurate, but they certainly changed. Mikan looked to her right, and saw Natsume sweating, his eyes angry, and he looked ready to snarl.

"What's wrong?" inquired Mikan in her concerned manner.

"Nothing," Natsume snorted in indifference and looked away, though Mikan could sense how tense he was. Before she could ask anymore, Ruka interrupted her.

"Hey Taro, you're a three star, and your wearing a control bracelet, what's your Alice."

"That's Ruka, Taro, and he can be your new partner," said Narumi quickly interrupting. "Go and sit with him. Class time now!"

Mikan was rather confused, looking at Narumi's behavior. The whole lesson he didn't once give them time to breathe, and when class was over he immediately grabbed Taro, said he wanted to have a minor new student conference, and marched out of the room. Mikan didn't understand what was wrong with him, and just went to of to her special ability class on her own.

"Hey Mikan!" greeted Tsubasa. "We were gonna have a special new student today, so we decorated!"

"Cool!" Mikan happily got to her place ready to surprise to new student.

An hour later, class ended. The student never came, and it was all a huge waste of effort.

Mikan groaned. "Where is he? This isn't fair!"

"When I find Mizuki, he's gonna get it!" said one of the class members.

"Well I told you he was busy, maybe for the whole lesson?" offered Mikan. When she found out Taro was her new classmate, she was happy because she already new him. But she didn't even know his Alice, so there was little to tell. She and her classmates all walked out lazily, having wasted one hour of precious time. She chose to go outside and find one of her friends. What she did find was Ruka and Natsume somewhere near the northern forest, both staring at an odd creature before them.

Ruka looked at the grey haired wolf before him. He had never seen a wolf in the northern forest, and especially not one with this kind of attitude. It just lazily fell asleep on the ground, carelessly eyeing Ruka and Natsume.

"Where do you come from? What's your name?" Ruka was using his pheromone to try and communicate with the wolf. The animal responded with a few barks, and went back to eyeing the two of them.

"What's the matter?" inquired Natsume, looking at his friend's awestruck face.

"He asked why he should tell me, we just met. Then he warned me about stranger danger!" At these words, the wolf began to bark through breaths, as if laughing.

"Did it understand you just now?" Natsume questioned.

"That's odd…" wondered a confused Ruka. "It shouldn't understand two humans communicating…Hey!"

"What's wrong?"

"It just told us to get lost, we are ruining his nap, and he gets cranky without sleep."

"Say that again!" Natsume help up a burning hand and threw a small fire ball at the wolf. Unexpectedly, however, the wolf merely rolled on its back, and continued resting. Ruka noticed Natsume's tension.

"Eat this!" Natsume poured out a large amount of fire from his hand and threw it at the wolf. Much to his obvious frustration, the wolf, in an almost lazy manner, jumped on to the tree besides him, and used it to leap to the side, where it continued its nap.

"Wait!" Natsume was stopped by Ruka's hand. "Stop attacking it for nothing! But what confuses me is how it did that…most wolves aren't able to jump like that, and he hasn't even growled yet!"

"Why should he growl?" snapped Natsume.

"Animals always stand up and growl to defend themselves against unknown entities, when they are threatened." Ruka explained, though not quiet sure himself what the wolf was doing.

"Could it be your pheromone?" Natsume questioned. The wolf seemed to…grin? And then it barked something which Natsume asked Ruka about.

"Huh?" Ruka looked thoroughly surprised. "It said, 'this guy isn't so threatening to be honest, and your pheromone doesn't work incase you haven't already noticed, numbskull!"

"Here's something threatening!" roared Natsume, flaming both his hands.

"No stop it!" unexpectedly, Mikan came running from behind. She held back one of Natsume's arms to stop him. Her sudden desperation to protect the wolf must have nullified Natsume's fire, which Ruka noticed had been put it. He also noticed something odd…the wolf suddenly snarled.

Not aggressively, but out of frustration? Anger? Even a bit of fear? The animal's fur seemed to jump unusually and it ran into the forest. Natsume took Mikan off him and followed the wolf into the woods. Ruka and Mikan both went after.


	2. Chapter 2: Lone Wolf

Ruka looked at the grey haired wolf before him

Waiting for them almost patiently, the wolf was lying down next to a small lake in the forest. When they all caught up, Natsume eyes began flaming.

"Thinks he can make a fool out of me!" Natsume screamed. He flamed the ground the wolf was standing on, making him jump. The wolf jumped, but at the same time it took advantage of the situation. Ruka saw in horror how it jumped towards Natsume, and Natsume was forcefully thrown into a tree behind him. As he groaned, Ruka tried to stop him.

"Stop it! Please! Don't hurt him anymore!" Ruka screamed in desperation. The wolf barked its response, and Ruka looked stunned. It told him that as long as that dummy kept on interrupting him, he would bite back.

"He just mocked me didn't he?" Natsume was on his feet again. The wolf hopped into the lake, and swam effortlessly. Natsume tried to evaporate the water, but to no avail in beating the wolf. Ruka was however in deep thought.

_A Wolf can't just swim…keeping their nose above the water is too difficult. They can only do it if they have been taught, or if they learned somehow. But wolves don't usually live near water. And they especially don't know how to fight…_

The wolf stunned Ruka yet again, by sneaking out of the lake almost undetectably. It charged right for Natsume, snarling along the way. Natsume laughed and set the wolf on fire.

"Natsume what are you doing!?" screamed Mikan, not wanting the 'poor' animal to get hurt.

"I'm just teaching this mutt a…oomph!" Natsume got winded as he felt a powerful blow hit his diaphragm. The wolf had absorbed water into to its fur. It was hence unaffected by the fire, save for fluffy fur. Natsume however managed to deliver a strong punch to the wolf's jaw, causing it to jump back.

"Get off my friend!" warned Ruka. The wolf now turned its attention to him, giving him a dark look and some harsh barks.

"What did he say Ruka?" asked Mikan with concern. This whole thing was getting too far out of hand.

"He is telling me that he was just lying here, minding his own business, and next thing he knows he's being 'bullied'. He wants us to leave him alone," explained Ruka.

"Then lets go now!" interjected Mikan, noticing that Natsume was getting up.

"We can't leave this alone though!" muttered Ruka. "A swimming, fighting, human language understanding wolf that won't get affected by my pheromone, and just pops in into our school. How the heck does that happen?" With one final bark, the wolf suddenly disappeared through the trees.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Natsume, ready to pursue. But his two friends held him down.

"Calm down Natsume, let the wolf go, maybe he's some sort of experiment!" said Ruka steadily.

"Fine whatever," said Natsume, easing himself. "The mutt can go get lost." Natsume merely walked away, hands in pockets. As embarrassing as it was to get humiliated in a fight, to need to have a girl hold you down was even worse.

"Wha…" Mikan had a puzzled look on his face. Ruka just shrugged, and ran after Natsume. "Oh shoot! I need to go meet Hotaru to help her move into her new forest lab!" Mikan grinned, happy to soon meet her best friend in the world. "Hotaru! Hotaru! I'm coming!" Mikan airily spoke as she skipped along. Suddenly, she tripped and fell over the ground.

"Owwie…what was that?" Mikan had gone through the forest to get to the lab, following a path similar to the one the wolf had taken. She had no desire to meet the creature again though. She found she tripped on a small shining bracelet.

"What's this?" Mikan observed the bracelet; sure that she saw the thing in the near past.

"Oh, you found it!" Mikan heard a foreign voice startle her, and she turned to see who the speaker was. "Taro?"

Taro was looking at Mikan, sparkling eyes and all. "I dropped my control bracelet and was getting really worried. Glad you found it though!"

"Here you go!" Though Mikan was still a bit confused, she was always ready to do the right thing and help someone. She watched as Taro put on his bracelet, and then wince a bit.

"What's wrong?" Mikan said as she was concerned.

"Oh its nothing, just I am not used to wearing a bracelet. Before, I never needed to wear one."

"Where were you before?" asked Mikan out of curiosity. "Oh and did you happen to see a wolf running by"?

"Oh yeah, it passed me pretty quickly." Taro said. He then quickly added, "I didn't know wolfs were in this forest."

"Yeah, I come here a lot, and I have never seen one," confessed Mikan. "I like to play with the cuter animals mostly."

"You think wolfs aren't cute?" asked Taro. Mikan looked at Taro's face with a bit of confusion. Wolfs were dangerous, deadly animals. Capable of killing instantly…how could they be cute? Taro however just had an inquisitive look, not really offended, but not really pleased.

"Well, not really. They are too big." Mikan explained. "Besides, I didn't come here for animal watching."

"Oh? Why are you here?" Taro inquired.

"Oh that's….OH NO!" Mikan looked desperately at her watch. She was 30 minutes late. "AHHH!! I'LL SEE YOU LATER BYE!" Mikan screamed as she ran off.

Taro simply watched her, somewhat amused. "What a funny little girl, she even forgot the have me answer her original question." Taro laughed airily. "Oh well, I better get a band-aid." Taro lingered off fixing his fluffed up hair with a comb.


End file.
